Stewart Hartenfelds
"While still trying to find his place in the world, Stewart has taken to using his magic to help the sick and dying around Ishgar. To those who come under his care, he is a symbol of hope." -Skydek "Ever since I learned about the wonderful things I could do with my Second Origin, I've made it my job to bring hope to the desperate."- Stewart Stewart Hartenfelds (currently known as Dr. Hart) is an Incusapien, mage, and a member Koma Inu. He is the only Incusapien member of the Koma Inu Guild, as he became a part of the guild in Katarina Hartenfelds' attempt to teach Stewart how to function well in society. His status as an Incusapien is a cause for major controversy, as his kind is associated with the murders and disappearances of travelers throughout the Sierra Joyas. Later becoming a 2nd Generation Dragon Slayer, Stewart works hard to this day to find his own place in a world that refuses his kind, all the while taking care of his late guardian's little sister, Karina Hartenfelds. History Stweart was captured and tamed by Katarina Hartenfelts when Katarina was 20 years old. He lived alongside her ever since. However, beyond that, Stewart's history is unknown as incusapiens do not keep records of memories. The only known thing about Stewart before his capture and assimilation was that he lived in the wild in the Sierra Joyas his whole life before getting captured. Upon Joining the Orion's Belt GUild thanks to Katarina Hartenfelds, Stewart was met with opposition form other guild members as his race is associated with murders and disappearances of Hikers in the Sierra Joyas. One day, a member of Orion's Belt attempted to kill him in the middle of the guild hall, prompting Katarina to flee Joya with Stewart so that Stewart may be safe. It was then that Stewart joined Koma Inu alongside Katarina, beign the first and only Incusapien to do so. On New Years Day, X788, Stewart went missing on a seemingly harmless B-class that turned out to be more than what he bargained for. However, unbeknownst to the members of Koma Inu, he re-emerged under the name Dr. Hart 4 years later. Under this alias, he traveled all across Fiore, healing all of the fortunate souls who crossed his path. At some point, he ran into Scorpius while tending the sick at Koda town. Appearance Stewart stands at 5'10" with a very lean, muscular build. His casual attire consists of Tshirts, nylon shorts and boxing shoes. His hairstyle is a long mohawk that extends tot he base of his neck, with additional hair tied up in bands in a manner similar to a pony tail. His guild mark is located on his left pectoral, situated underneath a scar that runs across his chest. In X792, Stewart is much more well-dressed and is very fond of dress shirts, blazers, cardigans, slacks, and dress shoes. Personality Stewart is very docile by Incusapien standards. This was the very reason why he was tameable by Katarina Hartenfelds. When he initially joined Orion's Belt, he was very shy and his inability to speak english properly meant that he remained distant to other members of the guild (with the exception of Katarina). Being an incusapien, Stewart has a voracious appetite and a diet consisting of only meat. He indescriminately eats almost any type of meat, be it raw or cooked. However, Stewart is not one to treat or look at other humans as a food source. In X792, Stewart has become a very well-spoken and classy individual. He claims to have found his own place in the world as a medic, and has gotten over Katarina's death. He is not one to pick a fight, and would much rather settle disputes through conversation, however, he is by no means a pacifist, as he has the tendency to challenge those who threaten others, no matter how powerful. He has confidence in his abilities, claiming that he doesn't let anyone die when under his care. Magic and Abilities Stewart is a unique type of mage, Utilizing his Arctic Dragon slayer as a hard-hitting offense, but also harnessing its healing capabilities to aid his allies. His mobility sets him apart from other healing mages and sky dragon slayers, and though he finds himself supporting his allies most of the time, his attack power is nothing to scoff at. He is a "brawler healer" who moves gracefully between the front and back lines of a battle, applying heavy offensive pressure and then fading back to his team to keep them in the fight. Unlike most mages, Stewart as a fighter is at his most powerful when not using his Second Origin Attributes * Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant: '''Stweart's main selling point as a fighter is his proficiency in hand-to-hand combat. His training in Muay Thai allows him to be a force in close-quarters combat in spite of the fact that he barely uses magic when fighting. He is also very proficient in grappling sports such as Judo. * '''Above-Average Strength: '''Being an Incusapien, Stewart has incredible physical strength, more so than the average human. His powerful punches and kicks are capable of cracking and even shattering stone without any enhancement from magic. * '''Natural Cold Resistance: '''Stewart's high metabolism allows him to resist cold temperatures for longer periods of time than normal humans who have not developed resistances to cold. * '''Enhanced Smell: '''As a dragon slayer, Stewart is blessed with an enhanced sense of smell that can isolate different scents and allow him to pick them up from impressive distances. * '''Keen Eyesight: '''As an Incusapien, his eyesight is not only sharp, but also enables him to see infrared light. * '''Enhanced Speed: '''Stewart is an incredibly fast runner. He is also very swift in delivering his powerful blows. * '''Hardened Skin: As an Incusapien, Stewart can harden his skin to be like a tough carapace. This can protect Stewart form cuts and external damage while he is righting. Stewart has learned how to consciously harden parts of his skin so he may add to the effect of his punches and kicks. This aspect of his abilites was further enhanced when he acquired the Arctic Dragon Slayer Magic, making his carapace harder and stronger while insulating his body heat. * Disease Immunity * Skillful Control of Second Origin: '''Stewart not only can access his Second Origin, but he is able to skillfully control how much magic he receives from it, and open/close it at will. This skill is important in Arctic Dragon SLayers because of the fact that Aurora Borealis and Australis are separate magics that occupy his second origin, so the ability to isolate the two is required to use them. Magic '''Transformation Magic: '''Stewart is capable of utilizing transformation magic to transform into whatever he sees. Because an Incusapien's knowledge of the use of this magic naturally develops as they age, Stewart is capable of using Advanced Level Transformation at his age, being able to turn into bipedal and even some quadrupedal animals. Stewart mainly uses this magic in the same way a wild Incusapien would: to sneak up on prey. '''Charm Magic: Becuase Charm Magic grows in strength as an Incusapien matures, Stewart's Charm Magic is very powerful; enough to be effective on not just males and females alike, but also on some monsters. Though the magic can be dispelled once the recipient knows it is being used on them, Stewart's charm magic leaves a lasting impression on the person's mind long after it goes away, causing them to be more amicable toward him in spite of any biases they holds against him. Arctic Dragon Slayer Magic: 'Stewart has the ability to use Arctic Dragon Slayer Magic. Stewart gained this ability when Katarina passed on her abilities to Stewart through healing his wound where his lacrima organ was exposed. Since stewart has issues harnessing this power through conventional means, Stewart learned how to channel his power strictly through his hands, causing him to develop a unique usage for Dragon SLayer Magic. The purpose of doing so is to lessen the risk of the magic cooling his body below a point where it shuts down. After training with Seraph Kinmichi, Stewart was able to develop a control over his magic and a unique method to use it offensively as well as defensively. He releases the magic in concentrated bursts from his fists and feet, and occasionally, his mouth as opposed to a constant stream. This ties into his close combat expertise and enhances his proficiency as a close-range fighter. After years of going missing, Stewart re-emerges as an exceptional and unique user of this magic. Having access to his Second Origin, he makes thorough use of his magic's healing and invigorating properties to enhance his own attacks while supporting his teammates. Use of Aurora Borealis and Australis allows him to overcome his fatal weakness when using this magic: risking hypothermia. * '''Arctic Dragon Slayer Shout: '''Stewart cannot release his magic in a constant stream. Thus, instead of releasing magic from his mouth in the form of a traditional "roar", he lets out a "shout", which is a concentrated bullet of magic energy coming straight from his mouth. * '''Arctic Dragon's Ghost Punch: '''This spell is unique to stewart. By concentrating his magic into his hands, throwing a punch, and releasing the magic at just the right time and at the right amount, Stewart can let loose a small, but powerful wave of cold wind that travels at supersonic speed. When done properly, the amount of magic used can be minimal, as the force of the wave comes from the whipping motion of the fist that launches the magic outward. the size of the knot of air launched allows for the incredible speed. However, it also means the projectile is attenuated easily, meaning that the furthest it can travel is 13 meters and at that distance, it is too weak to do significant damage. Thus said, it is best used closer to the opponent. ** '''13m Punch: '''13 meters is the maximum range that he Ghost punch can travel. at this range, the hit is at its weakest, though usage of a 20 Meter punch allows Stewart to check the habits of his opponent and find a way to close the gap. ** 5'm Punch: 'At this range, Ghost Punch becomes a mroe viable ranged offensive tool in Stewart's arsenal. However, as a means to find an opening, it is outclassed by Rising Dragon's WInd. ** '''1 Inch Punch: '''At this range, Ghost Punch becomes Stewart's flagship and most powerful move outside of being a secret art. The force of the ejected wind is at its strongest and is enough to knock out an opponent should they have no definitive defense against this type of attack. ** '''Rising Dragon Wind: '''A spell similar to Ghost Punch, though it involves an uppercut that can create a powerful updraft. Meant to be used at a defensive measure to blow away elemental magic. * '''Bluster Kick: '''Bluster Kick is a move similar to Ghost Punch, only the magic is released through his feet * '''Fist of the Cold Front: '''A basic close-combat spell that works similarly to Ghost Punch, though the magic is released in a constant stream until the user makes contact, where it is released all at once. While powerful, it puts stewart more of at risk for hypothermia. * '''Fade Cloak: ' Gently cloaking his body in cold air and reassembling air moisture arround him, he can freeze the moisture into microscopic crystals that refract light that hits him in a way that can make him invisible. * '''Fleet Foot: By activating Dragon Force in only his feet, he can lighten his body to move and run faster. His kicks also gain an increase in power. * Force Fist: '''Activating dragon force within his fists allows for faster and more powerful punches as well as more fluid release of magic. * '''White Gale Eye (白疾風の眼 lit. White Gale Eye): '''By activating Dragon Force within his head, he can enhance his visual acuity, reflexes, and sensory perception. Activation of this spell is characterized by a change in Stewart's eyes as his irises become black and his pupils white. As his head moves, it is possible to see a small trail of white light follow. * '''Divine Sight (天眼): Activating dragon force within his eyes and his temporal lobe activates Divine Sight. This ability enables him to remember every movement that the enemy makes. Stewart uses the information gathered by Divine Sight to read his opponents as the fight progresses. It also enables him to see magical particles around him. This helps in combat by revealing those who rely on stealth to fight. When activated, his irises become white and his pupils green. Motor Mend: Motor Mend is a spell that utilizes the healing properties of Stewart's magic to heal his body while his body is in motion. the intensity of the healing depends on the intensity of motion. Aurora Australis and Borealis: '''A hidden aspect of Arctic Dragon Slayer Magic lies dormant within Stewart's second origin that affects the innate properties of the parent Magical power. Stewart learned not only to harness the power of Aurora Australis and Borealis, but also swap between the both "modes", as he calls it, at will. On top of that, Stewart uses a passive activation of his second origin to exude an aura that buffs allies that are close to him in either speed, strength, or recovery from wounds. Should he choose, he can also close the second origin release to use normal spells if he chooses to do so. * '''Aurora Borealis: Aurora Borealis is represented by a Cyan-Green Light present in the wind Stewart Produces. Magical spells casted under the influence of Aurora borealis have innate healing properties. His method of healing can either be placing hands on another to heal, or use his signature method of casting Fade Punch on an ally to heal them from medium range. Under this mode, Motor Mend's efficacy increses, but his body is susceptible to cooling down faster. Also, Stewart projects an aura that slowly heals allies and eases pain. ** Borealis Bullet: '''By casting Fade Punch under Aurora Borealis, it loses its ability to hurt the target and instead heal wounds and speed up recovery for a short amount of time. This spell is effective medium range, allowing Stwart to move about the battle as he pleases while supporting his allies. ** '''Healing Headwind: '''This spell is dagerous for stewart to use, as it can risk him catchin hypothermia very quickly. However the risk is rewarded with the ability to cast a healing stream of wind toward one ally at either close or long range that can bring even the most injured of people back into a fight. ** '''Dragon Slayer Secret Art - Revival: A healing spell that requires massive amounts of energy to use, this spell can instantly heal the wounds of one person and bring them back into the fight regardless of their condition (except for being dead). This spell also triggers increased natural magic regeneration, though it is nothing in comparison to this spell's counterpart, Midas Touch. * '''Aurora Australis: '''Aurora Australis is represented by a red-orange light present int he wind that Stewart Produces. Magical spells casted under the influence of this mode have innate invigorating properties. Attacks also travel faster, but deal less damage than spells casted when his second origin is closed. Stewart exudes an aura that excites and invigorates allies nearby, making them move faster and hit harder. Stewart's Body warms up while in this mode as well, so it is crucial in keeping Stewart in the fight. When Stewart attacks in this mode, his punches and attacks deal less damage, but with every hit, he generates magic energy within his body through the impact of every hit. This can be used to charge up a devastating attack or one of his supportive Secret Arts. ** '''Rally Slap: '''Stewart can literally invigorate individual targets immensely by slapping them. ** '''Dragon Slayer Secret Art - Midas Touch: '''A spell that requires a massive amount of magic energy to use, this spell dumps most of stewart's massive Aurora Australis magic reserves into an ally on contact, giving the recipient an extreme boost of power and speed. In addition, the recipient is also granted accelerated magical regeneration. Trivia * Stewart's personality was very hard to establish because he couldn't speak in the beginning * Stewart's dual-mode abilities as a healer is inspired by Lúcio from Overwatch, who can switch between Healing and Speed Boosts at will. Category:Orion's Belt Category:Mage Category:Transformation Magic User Category:Charm Magic User Category:Monster Hunter Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Koma Inu Mage